<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt Roulette by AlmostSaneObsessions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440804">Prompt Roulette</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostSaneObsessions/pseuds/AlmostSaneObsessions'>AlmostSaneObsessions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because yes, Bonding, Characters are like 16-17, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Gen, Irrelevant title, Nagisa's probably only gonna be there for the first chapter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Prompt Fic, Self-Indulgent, There's a kitten now, Until April Ends, daily updates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostSaneObsessions/pseuds/AlmostSaneObsessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Or “This is Our Get Along Trip”. Kunugigaoka Academy of the Arcane values rivalry and competition, but it seems sportsmanship is lost between its two aces. To keep up appearances, the school assigns the two 2nd years with the 3rd year pair expedition. No other pairs, no chaperones; just Karma and Gakushuu. How was this a good idea?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma &amp; Asano Gakushuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lone Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(A/N: Basically, my friends and I were bored, so the other week, we decided we'd write daily short stories or whatever based on either one word or one sentence prompts for the month of April. These prompts can be original or based off of Tumblr (funnily enough, I don't think any of us actually have an account on that site). Being who I am, I made it difficult in that I want to make a whole story from these prompts. Also, being who I am, I am starring none other than  Gakushuu and Karma. This is supposed to be a fun story, both to write and, hopefully, read. Don't worry too much about the world-building, as any will mostly be thought out in a day. Also, like my "Cousins" cover, it doesn't seem as vivid on my laptop as it does my iPad. Speaking of colors, I kept their uniforms somewhat warm. I figured it'd match since Kunugigaoka is related to/translates (?) to sawtooth acorn (So that was what that mascot was).<br/>The title is irrelevant to the actual story, but I feel it relates to what I'm doing. Basically, we all came up with at least ten prompts (we're three people. Also, we all ended up with 20, haha), and each day, one person is going to pick another's prompt based on a number. The prompt that correlates with that number is our prompt. If it sounds a little confusing, it's like this: there is A, B, and C. A, B, and C all have numbered prompts. On day 1, A picks a number for B. The prompt that correlates is that day's prompt. The next day, B picks a number for C, and the next, C picks a number for A, and so on and so forth. Hopefully that makes sense. Anywho, I hope you enjoy!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The clock chimed, signaling the end of class--the end of the school day, for that matter. The professor wrapped up her lesson, dismissing the students as they began to pack up. Karma all but stretched, having already put his things away. He got up, picked up his bag, and walked over to where his blue-haired friend sat. Nagisa was still in the process of placing his books in his bag.</p><p>"Hey, Nagisa-kun. You free this afternoon?"</p><p>"Bored already?" Nagisa gave Karma a knowing smile, but he shook his head. "I can't. The professors have been assigning a lot of homework because of the trip. I'd say I'm surprised you're not worried about it, but.."</p><p>He sighed. When he opened his eyes, his head perked in the direction of the doorway. When Karma turned to look, strawberry blond locks caught his eye. How peculiar. There was no incentive for Asano Gakushuu to come here. Yet, here he was, looking out of place and a tad bit uncomfortable. Karma reveled in it.</p><p>He watched as the boy's amethyst eyes scanned the room before they made contact with amber. His eyebrows furrowed a smidge, and Karma could've sworn he looked disappointed. Regardless, Gakushuu made his way over to the two.</p><p>"Oh? Asano-kun came all the way over here to pay us a visit, Nagisa-kun. Could've at least sent us a letter in advance," the redhead smirked, his eyes playful. "Don't you have better things to do, council work and the like?"</p><p>Gakushuu broke eye contact, scowling to his side before looking back up. His expression turned sickeningly sweet.</p><p>"I've been relieved for the day." His reply was curt, but his tone agreeable.</p><p>"Is that so?" Karma placed his hands in his pockets and rocked on his toes and heels. He tilted his head. "Is Asano-kun in trouble?"</p><p>Gakushuu stared for some moments, then blinked. His eyes were more narrow than before.</p><p>"The guidance counselor wishes to speak with you."</p><p>The redhead raised an eyebrow, his smile dropping somewhat.</p><p>"And how would you know?"</p><p>Eye contact was lost once more. "He wishes to speak to the <em>both </em>of us."</p><p>Karma raised his other eyebrow, and he and Nagisa shared a glance. Yet again, despite himself, Karma found himself grinning. Sure, that meant he would get reprimanded once again--how many times did that make this month--but it also meant--</p><p>"So you <em>are </em>in trouble."</p>
<hr/><p>Karma slouched in his chair, both his eyebrows furrowed. All amusement was lost. He thrummed his fingers against the armrest. The counselor was drawling on and on about misconduct in the classroom, how the school encouraged rivalry as long as competition was friendly, how, as the top two students of their year, they should act as role models, yada yada yada.</p><p>It wasn't without merit, sure, but Karma knew the <em>real </em>reason why the discussion was taking place; they were the top two, hence all eyes were on them. People could see that the two wouldn't cooperate, almost as if they couldn't, or refused to. If the academy turned a blind eye? Why, that wouldn't be good press. The academy had a reputation to uphold, and thus the speech, and then the punishment. Like that would do anything.</p><p>When it seemed as though the counselor's spiel was finally winding down, Gakushuu took the opportunity to address his concerns. He seemed almost desperate to, as if he was pouncing on the chance. And for that, he was awarded with the ghost of a grin.</p><p>"Yes, sir, I <em>do </em>understand what you're getting at, and forgive me if I speak out of turn, but it was <em>Karma </em>that acted out this morning. Why am <em>I </em>being punished as a result?"</p><p>Ah, yes. This morning. One of the few times when Karma and Gakushuu's schedules would coincide.</p><p>It was simple--Karma wasn't feeling for anything too complex. All it required was a tired mind-and something else. While tired indeed, the strawberry blond was also observant. His popularity, however, was key. No doubt he would be hounded by students by the time he came in. Too preoccupied was he, that he didn't even think to notice Karma was there early--or on time, rather.</p><p>It was a few minutes before class began when Karma decided to act. He took out his wand, aiming it at Gakushuu's desk. And all of a sudden, flames. A harmless illusion spell, nothing too hard, yet it elicited quite the reaction. It definitely woke Gakushuu up-you're welcome-and the frightened students around his desk were a bonus. Plus the rest of the class. Delightful.</p><p>Of course, the professor didn't share in Karma's humor, and so he was issued a detention. Along with this. <em>And </em>another punishment. To be honest, Karma didn't think it warranted that much; he'd done less for worse.</p><p>"While you are right in that what happened today was caused by Karma, and it is true that his actions toward you are more direct, you are not innocent from all this. I <em>am </em>aware of some of the underhanded tactics you've pulled."</p><p>At this, Gakushuu's expression was one of conflict. An internal dispute of self-preservation. Should he clear himself in regard to these "tactics", or should he hold his tongue to preserve what good grace he still held with the counselor? Karma's lip quirked. Perhaps this meeting wasn't all too bad.</p><p>Of course, he was wrong.</p><p>"The animosity between you two is increasing, and it's getting to be too much. As such, the school board has proposed,"--i.e. demanded--"the following. Also, keep in mind, this is not a punishment. It is simply a means to improve your relationship and comradery."</p><p>Oh no. That didn't sound too good. But how <em>bad </em>could it be?</p><p>"I'm positive you're both aware of the upcoming field trip--"</p><p>Nope.</p><p>"--and I am also sure you are aware of what the third years do instead."</p><p>Nope, nope.</p><p>"Asano-kun, it's not unusual for you to be challenged in your coursework--"</p><p>Nope, nope, nope.</p><p>"--and Akabane-kun, you have a tendency of completing certain tasks unconventionally--"</p><p>Nopity, nopity, nope.</p><p>"--so the school board has decided that instead of partaking in the second-year field trip, you two will participate in the 'solo', if you will, pair trip that the third years are required to do."</p><p>God. Why?</p><p>"The criteria is similar: no wands, potions are allowed, you have a map to follow, and a schedule to roughly keep up with, specific lodgings will be notified of you two, and it should take no more than the two weeks. But the two trips <em>are </em>different. There will be no chaperones, no other groups. Just the two of you. Together. The goal is to bond," the counselor finished, lifting up his index finger.</p><p>The room stayed quiet for a time as the other two occupants took in the news. Eventually, Gakushuu spoke up.</p><p>"Did...my father decide this?" he asked.</p><p>"He agreed to it, yes."</p><p>Gakushuu's face fell slightly, dejected. There was nothing he could do. In only that did Karma empathize with him.</p><p>The guidance counselor clapped his hands.</p><p>"Alright then. That is all. You two are dismissed."</p>
<hr/><p>Soon after, the two made their way out of the building and toward the dorms. The walk was silent and bitter. Until Gakushuu voiced his opinions once again.</p><p>"<em>This </em>is how we'll do it. You'll do your thing, and I'll do mine. We will be separate. The only way we will be 'together' is by being in near proximity to one another. At a distance. I can see you, you can see me. Nothing more."</p><p>There was no question addressed to the redhead, but Gakushuu looked to him expectantly.</p><p>Karma hummed. "Aw~, look, we're cooperating already~."</p><p>Amethyst eyes only glared at him. Karma's smirk grew wider, but he decided to give the younger boy a proper reply.</p><p>"I couldn't agree more."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: And so it begins...Anyway, I hope you liked it, and I hope I kept the characters, well, in character. Also, don't know if you can tell, but I suck at pranks. Hence Karma playing a "simple" and sucky prank. See ya tomorrow.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Detour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(A/N: Huzzah! I have updated when I said I would update! I feel like I shot myself in the foot when I gave these guys two weeks to complete their trip, especially since I've got 28 more prompts to cover. Oh well. I'll just have to make sure their misadventures don't take a full day. I also forgot to mention yesterday's prompt was Lone Wolf, like the chapter title said. But each chapter's prompt is not going to be in the title. Only the prompts that I came up with (that are a  few words). A rule we agreed to is only the prompt-maker can title her story the prompt if she so wishes. This update's prompt is: Cliff Hanger.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gakushuu’s eyes were locked on the direction ahead of him. His mind’s focus was on his inner monologue rather than any actual sound. So it took a while before he realized he was only hearing one pair of steps. He peered his head around, over to where Karma was the last time he saw him mere minutes ago, to where Karma should have been. No one.</p><p><em>Great, </em>he thought, an exasperated smile crawling onto his lips. It quickly fell.</p><p>Of course Karma was going to make this harder for him. He just couldn’t follow rules, could he? For a few moments, Gakushuu paused. He honestly wondered, should he just leave him? Get a move on with this stupid trek?</p><p>Of course, he couldn’t do that. That was the point of all this. No way was he going to let Karma get him in trouble again. With a sigh, he turned on his heel, back-tracing his steps.</p><p>This could have been <em>so </em>much easier with a tracking spell, but no. No wands. No stupid, freaking wands. No potions in his pack to help him either. He could only pay minute attention to where the grass path was disturbed. Calling out wouldn’t hurt either. It’s not like Karma could be <em>that </em>far off.</p><p>And he wasn’t. Soon enough, Gakushuu heard a voice call back. He made his way toward it, entering a clearing.</p><p>“Yo.”</p><p>And there Karma was, resting his head on his arms, his arms resting on the grass. Perhaps resting wasn’t quite the word to be used here, as he was putting some effort into it. For good reason, as Gakushuu couldn’t see the rest of Karma’s body sprawled behind him. He was dangling from a freaking cliff.</p><p>Of course, Gakushuu was alarmed and concerned at first, but he also noticed that Karma was...oddly calm. He made his way over to the redhead, then peered down the ledge. Yup. Definitely a cliff.</p><p>Gakushuu crossed his arms, looking down at Karma.</p><p>“Akabane, what the hell are you doing?”</p><p>“Careful. Language,” he replied nonchalantly. Gakushuu narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“I’m not the one who should be careful here.”</p><p>Spiting the strawberry blond, Karma adjusted himself so that only one hand was gripping the edge. Gakushuu was becoming a little more apprehensive, but he believed Karma wouldn’t just off himself. Especially not like that, anyway.</p><p>“Hey, hey, let’s play charades. What am I?”</p><p>Gakushuu looked on, unimpressed.</p><p>“Correct! The end of every chapter!”</p><p>Gakushuu took his foot, resting it on the other’s hand. He didn’t press down on it. Maybe he would have liked to, but he would never <em>actually </em>do that.</p><p>“Oi, oi.” Karma brought his other hand up to help support him. Gakushuu removed his boot. Karma looked down below him.</p><p>“You think, if I fell, I could sue the school?”</p><p>The younger of the two squatted down. It didn’t seem as though Karma was going to move from that spot for a good while.</p><p>“One could only hope,” he replied. Not like he could do it himself. His father owned it after all.</p><p>Suddenly, Karma’s hands lost grip, and he slipped.</p><p>“Oop--”</p><p>Gakushuu sighed, getting up. He hopped down.</p><p>Instead of helping Karma get up--he could do that himself--he inched toward the actual edge of the cliff. It was a long fall. He took a step back.</p><p>“You know you could easily have fallen all the way down, right?” he said, turning back to Karma on the not-quite-so narrow but not-quite-so big ledge. The elder only waved him off.</p><p>“What were you doing, anyway? We need to get back on track.”</p><p>“Taking a detour.”</p><p>“A detour.” Gakushuu gave out a snort. He looked at the thin, long strip of rock that was attached to the cliff. “Sure it is. You don’t even know where it leads to. And that’s <em>if </em>it leads to anywhere, anyway. We <em>don’t</em>. Have the time.”</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes.</p><p>“You can always just stay here, you know?” He was already walking away.</p><p>Gakushuu grumbled a few words as he watched the distance between the two grow bigger. Finally, he huffed, following the elder.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Oh, also, I might make doodles/sketches for certain prompts, and I decided to draw one for this one, which you should be able to see above. It's a little weird, but I like it. Karma's head looks like it's on backward, but I'm too lazy to change it. I was thinking of not coloring the drawing but decided why not. I was also considering leaving the background uncolored, but it looked a little weird after I colored the two. Next time, I think I'm going to go with flat colors instead of the pencil effect I was aiming for. That, or leave it colorless. Eh, I'll see. ~Thorn)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Thaw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(A/N: Prompt: Apricity. Not going to lie, this was a bit of a doozy to write. I’ll explain why at the end, though. For now, here ya are: the next installment.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What now, Akabane?”</p><p>Karma was hoping for more exciting scenery, but the narrow pathway had only yielded another forest. Of course, the displeased strawberry blond sneered at him, acting superior. So the only reasonable response was to spite him.</p><p>Instead of turning around, Karma decided he wanted to explore these woods, see if they held anything worthy of note. And that’s what he set out to do, leaving the younger with no choice but to follow once again. After all, Karma may have been disrupting the trip, but Gakushuu couldn’t complete it without him.</p><p>So that’s where they were walking through now, with the sun beginning to set. Nothing noteworthy was found, but Karma was already aware of that outcome. It was only an excuse to tug the other along, agitate him further.</p><p>“Akabane?”</p><p>Karma stared up at the sky, watching it turn into shades of oranges, pinks, and purples. Finally, they entered a gap in the trees, one that Karma figured was big enough.</p><p>“Hmm. Isn’t it obvious?” He turned his head to the strawberry blond, pausing in his steps. Gakushuu followed suit, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Collect some firewood, of course.” He saw Gakushuu’s mouth open, possibly to snark out another comment, but it looked like he decided against it. Perhaps he was too tired.</p><p>Gakushuu sighed, rolled his eyes, then sat his pack onto the grass.</p><p>“Alright, then. I’ll collect the wood. You clear up the area and build the pit. There were some rocks on the way.”</p><p>“What, and make me do the heavy lifting?”</p><p>Karma smiled.  Gakushuu scowled.</p><p>“You should have thought of that when you threw away the chance to sleep in an inn,” he huffed, walking away.</p><p>“Fair, fair.”</p>
<hr/><p>The sky was now a midnight blue, but the fire wouldn’t spark. Despite the warm day behind them, the night was chilly.</p><p>The two sat around the gathered wood, quiet but aware. The wind wisped by, small embers glinted, and the leaves stirred. Yet, all else was calm. Silent.</p><p>Karma attempted to once again light the stack. It would flicker, dance a bit, but then it would fizzle out.</p><p>His ears perked at the sound of rustling. Gakushuu was adjusting himself into a lying position. The strawberry blond sighed. For a while, the silence resumed. Then, a cold breeze blew. Karma shivered. His hands began to rub the stick against the wooden logs yet again.</p><p>“I do wonder…”</p><p>Karma’s gaze shifted to Gakushuu once more, momentarily stopping his pursuit. He spoke up when Gakushuu didn’t continue. Seemed as though he wanted to chat.</p><p>“What about?”</p><p>Gakushuu continued staring upwards, studying the stars before him. Just when Karma assumed he thought wrong, the younger teen spoke up.</p><p>“You’d think they’d worry? The inn? Think they sent a letter or something? About us not showing up?”</p><p>Karma titled his head. There was another pause as he attempted to light the fire once more. A flame flickered again.</p><p>“Why? Do you want them to?”</p><p>“It’s not that…” Gakushuu muttered, but then he seemed to think again. He rolled over so that his back was to Karma.</p><p>“Or maybe it is? Maybe I do... Cause a panic of sorts. While I’m all the way over here. Fine...for the most part.” He rolled over again, and he scowled at Karma. Though, the expression wasn’t as biting as before. He stared at the dancing flame.</p><p>“I hate you, you know?”</p><p>Karma gave an airy snort at the abrupt change in subject. His lip quirked.</p><p>“I should hope so. I’d feel bad if it wasn’t mutual.”</p><p>Gakushuu rolled his eyes. He yawned, rolling over once more to his previous position.</p><p>“I could’ve been in the warm indoors, in a nice, comfy bed, but no. I’m out here. In the cold. On hard soil. All ‘cause of you.”</p><p>Karma chuckled. The fire was small, but it didn’t seem to be going out anytime soon. He shifted a little, sitting more comfortably. He leaned back, his hands supporting him. He waited a few moments before speaking up.</p><p>“They’re probably used to it, to answer your first question. Teenagers out and about in the woods? Shirking their destinations? I doubt we’re the first ones.”</p><p>“We?” Gakushuu replied. “There is no we. This is all on you.”</p><p>Karma rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Fine, fine.”</p><p>The fire crackled in the silence, and Karma added a few twigs to the flames. He noticed that, at some point, Gakushuu’s breaths turned slow, steady. Regular. He was asleep. Yet Karma stayed awake for a while longer, observing the fire, enjoying the night and its quiet. It’s peacefulness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: Before I say anything, I added something last minute into the chapter: the fire not starting right away. My beta-reader suggested it after I had posted it, but it was too good of an opportunity to miss (She's got a story up now, which you can see if you go to my fanfiction account of the same name (we share it). If you like Naruto, I'd recommend it).<br/>Anyway, so apricity means the warmth of the sun in winter.  Now, I haven’t quite decided what season this is all happening in, but I imagine it’s one of the warmer ones, hence not winter. Instead, I decided to not take the prompt literally but metaphorically. You can see it in the setting—cold night, warm fire—and the two’s relationship, as it’s cold but it “thaws” a bit here.<br/>So, at first, I didn’t know what to do, as I didn’t expect there to be outright bonding so soon, but then I thought of something. That something ended being a bit too serious and would have turned into a sour moment for the two later on. Not that I don’t like that, but it feels its too early on to do anything like that, and I would like to keep the tone of the story more lighthearted. It also wasn’t as subtle as I would have liked. So I cut the idea out.<br/>Then, for the ending, I was writing the dialogue, but it seemed so choppy and weird, especially without including what I cut out, and after looking it over and over, I scrapped it and rewrote it. I like it so much better.  Anyway, “rant” over now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you again tomorrow, hopefully. ~Thorn)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Dark That's Too Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(A/N: Prompt: All of a sudden, the dark seemed almost too dark. It’s another one of mine, as you might be able to tell from the chapter title. Also, does the title make sense? It did to me at first. But the more I look at it…Hmm.<br/>I had a few ideas for this prompt, but, again, I’ll talk about it later.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Karma did eventually go to sleep, he only took a nap. For some reason or another, he was restless. It was still dark out, but Karma decided he’d walk about the woods anyhow. He took one of the remaining sticks Gakushuu had brought, one of the longer ones, and dragged it behind him as he walked away from the clearing.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Karma’s eyes to adjust to the darkness. He could make out the shapes in the forest, that of trees, rocks, bushes, and flowers. That kept him busy throughout his stroll.</p><p>He had made it quite a distance when, all of a sudden, his eyes caught a glance of a shape he didn’t recognize. He paused. It was a small blob near the base of a tree. It was dark. Almost <em>too</em> dark.</p><p>Karma squatted down, trying to get a better view of the thing. While doing so, he dragged the stick forward, adjusting his arms into a more comfortable position. The stick scraped across the dirt, which caused the blob to stir.</p><p>Karma watched as it stretched into an oval-like shape, but then he saw a thin, long rod poke out from one end. It was a tail. Karma then noticed the ears on the other end.</p><p>Suddenly, two glowing orbs appeared, slightly different in color. Karma stared, and the creature stared back. The redhead realized he was staring at a cat.</p><p>No, not just a cat. A kitten.</p><p>Karma held out his hand, calling out a few clicking sounds. It would most likely be in vain, as the kitten would probably run off, but Karma tried nonetheless.</p><p>The feline stared at him a while longer. It didn’t approach, but it didn’t run away either. Instead, it sat, grooming itself. Karma chuckled, taking his hand back. He continued to watch.</p><p>By the time it was done cleaning itself, it turned to face Karma again. The teenager thought the kitten would take its chance to flee now, but it didn’t. Instead, it made a little mewling sound and made its way over to his direction.</p><p>Karma raised an eyebrow, watching as the small, lithe thing came closer and closer. But the time it was inches away, it sat, looking up at him expectantly.</p><p>Slowly, Karma took his hand and let the kitten sniff it. When the kitten didn’t bolt, Karma stroked it. Its fur was a little ragged but smooth for the most part.</p><p>The kitten started to purr, and Karma took one of his fingers, scratching it under its chin.</p><p>“You’re too trusting,” he whispered, petting it some more.</p><p>He stood up, and the kitten flinched. But it didn’t move. Karma took a step backward, and the kitten walked a few steps to close the distance. Karma cracked a smile, picking it up. It didn’t struggle. He held the kitten close to his face so that it was eye level.</p><p>“You’re a tiny thing, aren’t ya? Long way from home?”</p><p>He brought his arms down, cradling the kitten in a more comfortable manner.</p><p>What was a kitten doing all the way in a forest? By its lonesome? It was possible that it was feral.</p><p>The kitten meowed. Karma turned his attention toward it. He tapped it on the nose with his finger, and it recoiled a little. The redhead grinned and started petting it again.</p><p>It <em>could </em>be feral, but that wouldn’t explain why it was so friendly to a human. Karma thought for a few moments.</p><p>Was it possible…?</p><hr/><p>One moment, at peace, and the next moment, he was being jostled awake.</p><p>Gakushuu slapped one of the hands away, and the jostling ceased. Instead of getting up, Gakushuu shut his eyelids further. He wanted a few more moments of rest.</p><p>“Asano-kun? Asano-kun, wake up.”</p><p>“Shut up,” he muttered, refusing to wake up.</p><p>“I found a town.”</p><p>Gakushuu ignored the voice, and there was a pause.</p><p>“Asano-kun?”</p><p>Gakushuu’s eyebrows creased, and he rolled over.</p><p>“What?” he groaned, his eyes fluttering open.</p><p>“There’s a town near here.”</p><p>Slowly, Gakushuu pried himself off the ground, sitting up. He stared at Karma, squinting, waiting for his blurry vision to adjust.</p><p>“Why is there a cat on your shoulder?”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: Okay, so when I came up with this prompt, I was thinking about making one of the two afraid of the dark, whether it be always or just in a specific moment. When this prompt was picked, however, I thought of other things. At first, I was thinking of giving Gakushuu a night terror, but then my mind turned to cats, and, well…my hand slipped.<br/>This kitten was actually supposed to be in another fic I thought about centered around Gakushuu adopting a stray, but I scrapped the idea because, spoiler alert for my other fic “Cousins”, I decided I wanted them to adopt a cat there. And I’m not using this kitten because I thought of another one that’s based on my cat. We shall see if she’ll ever see the light of day, considering the pace of that story. I will finish it, though, if I can help it. I've invested too much time and thought in it to not.<br/>Also, I couldn’t help but want to draw Karma and the kitten, so I did.<br/>I hope you liked the chapter! Until tomorrow. ~Thorn)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Matter of Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(A/N: Prompt: A Dark Turn.<br/>I’m a little late, but that’s okay. We usually don’t find out what new prompts are until like after 12 pm. One of us is usually asleep or something. So I’m not entirely behind schedule. Yesterday and I guess a little bit of today was pretty distracting. I was actually being productive for once. Somewhat. Excluding these prompts, of course.<br/>I was thinking of what to do with this prompt while eating breakfast this morning—or I guess yesterday’s. My mom made pancakes, and these boys would definitely be hungry, so I decided to start with that.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Man, I wish this place had waffles instead.”</p><p>Gakushuu sliced into his omelet, bringing the piece to his lips. He chewed on it while he watched Karma from across him, who was drowning his pancakes with maple syrup. Gakushuu made a face. Perhaps it was just him, but that much sugar seemed almost sickening.</p><p>“I don’t see why. They both taste the same.”</p><p>Karma glanced up at Gakushuu, an eyebrow cocked.</p><p>“Well, first of all, no, you’re wrong. They do taste different,” he said, taking a bite out of one of his pancakes. He swallowed, continuing. “Second of all, it’s all about texture.”</p><p>“Mm-hmm,” Gakushuu said. He couldn’t be more unenthused. He looked to the edge of the table, switching to a topic that <em>was </em>of interest.</p><p>“What are you going to do about the cat?” he asked, observing the little head that just barely poked over the table. Seeming to feel eyes on it, it paused from eating, staring back.</p><p>The tabby was a bit of anomaly, what with its heterochromatic eyes. Purple and red. It stared a little longer before deciding food was the better option. It started to munch again on the impromptu meat paste Karma made for it.</p><p>Originally an order of sausages, the meat was sliced very thin before it was mashed with a fork. The kitten already had most of its teeth, but it was such a small thing. Karma wanted to be safe.</p><p>“Oh, him? I’m thinking about naming him Dharma.”</p><p>“What, no! That’s a stupid name.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I’d like to see you come up with something better.”</p><p>“I don’t need to to know that’s a stupid name.” Gakushuu put his fork and knife down, setting them aside. “And besides, that’s not what I meant. You know that.”</p><p>“Hmm~? Do I~,” Karma asked, patting the black kit’s head. Gakushuu waited. After a while, Karma looked back up.</p><p>“I’m going to keep him obviously.”</p><p>“The dorms don’t allow pets.”</p><p>“Oh? And how would they find out?” There was an edge of challenge in his voice. The two stared each other down, neither one relenting. They would have kept at it had the kitten not meowed, announcing he was done with his meal. The two looked down at him.</p><p>Gakushuu softly exhaled, still observing the cat. He dropped the subject. He supposed he could excuse that one rule.</p>
<hr/><p>“I’m going to explore this place for a bit,” Karma said sometime after they exited the eatery.</p><p>“Or,” Gakushuu suggested, a shot in the dark, “We can get back on track?”</p><p>Karma didn’t need to reply. His expression said it all. <em>You should be used to this by now.</em></p><p>Gakushuu sighed. “Fine. You go do that. I’m going to find the town’s library. I’ve been meaning to get some work done.”</p><p>“You brought work? To a trip?”</p><p>“Well, yes.”</p><p>“Why am I not surprised?” Karma then thought of something.</p><p>“So, you’ll be staying in one place, right?”</p><p>“I...suppose so?”</p><p>“Mind taking Dharma? Wouldn’t want him slipping out of my grip, getting lost, y’know?”</p><p>Gakushuu pondered a bit before he replied. “I...don’t see why not.” </p><p>“Good!” Karma chirped, handing the kitten to Gakushuu. “I’ll meet you back here...in two hours. Sound good?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Alright. See you then.” He turned on his heel and walked a few steps.</p><p>“Oh, and by the way,” Gakushuu called out. Karma stopped, turning his head back.</p><p>“His name’s <em>not </em>Dharma.”</p>
<hr/><p>Gakushuu had gotten directions from one of the townsfolk and was well on his way to the library. All of a sudden, the small, black tabby struggled to get out of his grasp. This caught Gakushuu off guard, so he let go. The kitten landed on all fours, then started to trot away.</p><p>“Wait, Dha--” Gakushuu caught himself. That was <em>not </em>his name. He saw the kitten slip into a dark alleyway.</p><p>Gakushuu wondered if he should go after him. Karma liked the feline and did entrust the cat to him. But so what? If that was all, Gakushuu would’ve been on his merry way.</p><p>But, despite the limited time, Gakushuu had grown attached. He sighed. So much for the library.</p><p>He turned, entering the alley.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: I don’t know what to tell you: cats are weird like that. So, yeah, took this prompt literally. Also, Dharma might be the cat’s name, might not. I dunno, I’ll have to see.<br/>I was thinking of drawing something for this prompt but didn’t finish it. Maybe I’ll post it on a later date? I don’t think there’s anything else left to say. Hope you enjoyed reading it, and see you, I guess, tonight. ~Thorn)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(A/N: Darn. Late again. And with such a short and pretty eh chapter, too. I was pretty tired yesterday, slept a lot. And I couldn’t really think of anything else for this prompt, which is disappointing. If I hadn’t set the situation up the last chapter, I think I could’ve had fun with this prompt. The prompt? Oneirataxia—the inability to distinguish fantasy and reality.<br/>Also, I realized I gave them forks and knives in the last chapter rather than chopsticks. I didn’t even think of chopsticks for some reason. Maybe restaurants only carry utensils related to their cuisine in this world? I’ve no clue, just trying to cover myself.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lighting between the two buildings couldn’t have been more awful. Not only were they tall, looming objects able to cast impressive shadows, but not much time had passed since sunrise. Gakushuu didn’t have much light to begin with.</p><p>Well, at least it wasn’t completely dark. There was enough light in the alleyway for shadows to be cast, but Gakushuu wondered if that was positive.</p><p>One night of rest couldn’t account for several without. Every shadow almost seemed to twist and bend. For those that didn’t, if Gakushuu fixated on them long enough, they appeared to move ever so slowly. Of course, Gakushuu paid them no heed, but he wondered if he would accidentally overlook the kitten.</p><p>It would be best if the strawberry blond could rely on his other senses, but other than the low bustling from the streets behind him, he couldn’t hear anything. He walked deeper and deeper down the alleyway, eyes inspecting every crevice for a black cat. Why did he have to black? What if he missed the cat? Would it be so bad if Gakushuu just left? He was just a cat. And if Gakushuu didn’t find him, this would only result in a waste of time. There was nothing more Gakushuu abhorred, not even Karma.</p><p>Suddenly, Gakushuu heard a small crash and then some shuffling from in front of him. It didn’t take long for the pitter-patter of paws on concrete to be heard, and he soon saw the kitten bound up to him. There was something in his mouth, but the young man couldn’t quite tell what it was.</p><p>The kitten sat before him, looking up at Gakushuu, dropping whatever it was onto the floor. Gakushuu watched as the lizard scuttled away.</p><p>Gross.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: Pretty short and average, right? Maybe I could’ve done better, but I couldn’t think of anything else. Just found out what today’s prompt is, and I think it should be more interesting. Look forward to it.<br/>Funny thing to note: my beta-reader and I overlook each other’s fics despite not being in the fandoms. She hasn’t a clue in the series, but she was disappointed in the lack of Karma in this chapter. Haha.<br/>Anyway, see you later tonight with another update. I’ll make sure of it. ~Thorn)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(A/N: Aha! On time. Prompt: Lost. Keeping up with the pattern? It’s mine again. Originally, I wanted these two to be lost together—you know how those episodes and such work. Due to the last chapter, I couldn’t do that, but I liked this better? I don’t know, I think it’s cute, and who doesn’t like cute? I certainly do. Anyway, I’ll let you read it, see what you think of it.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two hours had almost come and gone, but Karma had yet to make the walk back. It wasn’t as though he didn’t want to. It was more of a matter that he couldn’t.</p><p> He couldn’t remember which direction he’d come from. At some point, sight-seeing turned into daydreaming, musing, but he still walked on. Now, that would have been well and dandy if he was familiar with the area. But he wasn’t, and there was no stick, no line in the dirt, to guide him back.</p><p>Karma sighed.<em> Ah. This is no good.</em></p><p>He leaned against a nearby building. What was it people said to do when you’re lost? Oh, right. Stay in place.</p><p>Karma smirked to himself. Like that would help. It only worked if someone was looking for him, and who’s to say Gakushuu was? Highly unlikely.</p><p>What Karma needed to do was find a townsperson, someone to lead him back to where he started. That should have been easy enough, except Karma found himself on the outskirts of the town. Not a soul in sight.</p><p>Karma supposed it didn’t matter <em>where </em>he saw someone. Only that he did. So Karma turned around, walking back down the path he assumed he came from. There was bound to be someone down the road. Or passed that, at least.</p>
<hr/><p>Two hours had turned into three when Karma found himself in front of the restaurant. Perhaps if Gakushuu was a patient man, Karma would have found him nearby, sitting on a bench or something. But Gakushuu wasn’t so; not when it came to Karma, at least.</p><p>But who knows? Maybe he was <em>in </em>the restaurant. It wouldn’t hurt to check.</p><p>Karma questioned the host, the same one present earlier that morning, but no dice. Gakushuu wasn’t there.</p><p>Hmm… Karma thought for a moment. The library. He could still be there. Maybe he figured Karma wasn’t going to show and decided to head back? It was worth a shot. So he asked the host for directions.</p><p>On the way there, Karma couldn’t help but feel a little worried. Not for his own sake...but not for Gakushuu’s either. He was obviously worried about Dharma.</p><p>What if he wasn’t there? What if he got lost, too? What if something happened to him?</p><p>Obviously <em>just </em>Dharma.</p><p>Karma’s worries were still slight, though. He supposed his mind was bored, turning his concerns bigger than they were, bigger than they needed to be. Funny how the mind works like that. In there, there was no such thing as the improbable. Anything and everything was possible.</p><p>Before he knew it, the redhead was before the library. He breathed in a little before entering. Gakushuu would be in there. He was sure of it--b<em>ut what if he wasn’t? </em>Karma entered the building. He walked to the librarian on duty.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“Yes?” she said, looking up. She seemed to perk up.</p><p>“Oh, you’re from Kunugigaoka?” she asked a bit more enthusiastically, noticing his uniform.</p><p>“Um, yes.”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” she waved a hand. “It’s not often we have out of town visitors here. And from Kunugigaoka, at that. What can I help you with?”</p><p>Karma paused. One would have thought she’d mention Gakushuu.</p><p>“I was wondering if you saw someone else like that here.”</p><p>“Oh, a friend of yours?”</p><p>Karma blinked. “Sure.”</p><p>The librarian thought for a moment.</p><p>“Hmm… No, I can’t say I have.”</p><p>Karma shifted on his feet.</p><p>“How long ago did this friend of yours come in? Do you know?”</p><p>“Ah, yes. Three hours ago, just about.”</p><p>“Oh, I haven’t been here that long,” she said, getting up. “If you would, excuse me for just a moment. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>The woman disappeared behind a door. Karma waited.<em> If he’s not here, where is he?</em></p><p>Shortly thereafter, the woman came back. “I think someone saw him. Light ginger hair, purple eyes.”</p><p>“Sounds about right.”</p><p>“He should be in one of the private rooms. Down the hall, to your right. No one saw him leave, so he should still be there.”</p><p>“Alright, thank you.”</p><p>It was in the third room he opened that Karma found Gakushuu. He was slumped over the table, fast asleep. Dharma was passed out, too, curled into a little ball near his head.</p><p>Karma couldn’t help but pout a little. He was somewhat worried, all the while Gakushuu was asleep. How was that fair?</p><p>He made his way over to the two. He stood there, maybe a moment, maybe more, than reached out to stroke Dharma. If he had known that would wake the kitten up from his slumber, Karma wouldn’t have done so. But he did, and the kitten stretched, yawning. After that, he was all over Karma’s hand, not willing to part with it. Karma chuckled, picking the kitten up, holding him to his shoulder with one hand.</p><p>Karma glanced over at Gakushuu. He took his free hand, poking the younger’s cheek. There was a twitch, but his face remained peaceful. He poked again, pressing his finger down slowly but gradually.</p><p>Soon enough, Gakushuu stirred. He turned his face over, swatting Karma’s hand away not unlike before.</p><p>“Akabane, what--”</p><p>“Consider that payback.”</p><p>Gakushuu’s expression turned a tad bit more irritated but mostly confused.</p><p>“Payback? What for?” Karma ignored the question.</p><p>“It’s been three hours.”</p><p>At that, the strawberry blond jolted up, all sleep leaving him. He looked to the work set out before him, and Karma saw that not much had been done. Seemed as though he fell asleep rather quickly.</p><p>Gakushuu sighed, almost accepting that fact.</p><p>“Why didn’t you come earlier? Two hours, you said.”</p><p>Karma glanced to the side.</p><p>“Yes, well, I wanted to explore more. Figured you might appreciate the extra time.”</p><p>He need not mention anything else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I wanted to draw something for this chapter, too, but didn’t have the time yet again. Maybe I’ll get to it during the weekend? Anyway, see you tomorrow. ~Thorn)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>